


Numer zastrzeżony

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, My First Smut, Phone Sex, Smut, So yeah, it's pretty shitty, kind of, nevermind
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry jest podniecony i dzwoni do Louisa z zastrzeżonego numeru, to jednak nie zmienia faktu, że Louis rozpoznaje jego głos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numer zastrzeżony

  Harry zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę jest aż tak dobrym aktorem. Wystarczyło kilka razy pokazać się w towarzystwie dziewczyn, a w wywiadach uważać na to, by niezbyt często operować słowem „on”, a wszyscy zgodnie twierdzili, że jesteś „psem na baby”, „kobieciarzem” i w ogóle chodzącym seksem. O ile z tym ostatnim mógł się zgodzić, reszta była absolutnym kłamstwem.

   Harry był gejem. Powiedział to chłopakom z zespołu już na samym początku, aby nie było żadnych niedomówień i kłamstwem byłoby stwierdzenie, że się nie bał – bał się, jak zareagują, ale nie było aż tak źle, jak sądził. Liam przyjął to całkiem spokojnie, Zayn z początku nie wydawał się zachwycony, ale nic nie powiedział. Louis po prostu uśmiechnął się i powiedział coś w stylu: „W porządku, stary, wszyscy jesteśmy ludźmi, no nie?”, ale najbardziej tym wszystkim zafascynowany był Horan, zaciekawiony życiem prywatnym Harry’ego, wypytując go o takie rzeczy jak pierwszy pocałunek, czy to, który z nich podoba mu się najbardziej. Więc Harry powiedział, że podoba mu się Louis i to był pierwszy krok do tego, co stało się później.

   Teraz jednak po prostu położył się na łóżku, z laptopem na kolanach i zajrzał na Twittera, dodając krótki wpis o tym, jak bardzo jest zmęczony i wychodząc, nim zdążyły pojawić się jakieś odpowiedzi. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w zdjęcie na pulpicie, na którym była jego mama i Gemma, po czym zdecydował się zajrzeć na Tumblr i zobaczyć, co nowego wymyśliły ich fanki. Przeglądał posty i zdjęcia, po czym postanowił wpisać w tagach  _#Larry_. Uśmiechnął się, widząc setki zdjęć i obrazków, i  _och_ , Louis wyglądał tak cholernie seksownie! I Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i dopisał do tagu  _smut_ , czerwieniąc się na widok tych wszystkich tekstów, które były  _naprawdę_  gorące. Nie miał pojęcia skąd ludzie biorą takie pomysły i skąd  _dziewczyny_  wiedzą o takich pozycjach, ale zdecydowanie zamierzał kilka z nich wykorzystać.

   Przez chwilę po prostu czytał, robiąc się boleśnie twardy i nagle przyszedł mu do głowy pomysł. Głupi, niedorzeczny i absolutnie pokręcony, ale Harry się nudził – to fakt, i był napalony – to fakt i po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać. Odłożył więc na bok laptop i wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni.

_Ustawienia. Numer zastrzeżony. Kontakty. Louis. Zadzwoń._

_Jeden sygnał._

_Drugi sygnał._

_Trzeci sygnał._

\- Słucham? – Rozbrzmiał miękki głos.

\- Co masz na sobie?

\- S- słucham? – Louis zająknął się, na co Harry cicho zachichotał.

\- Co masz na sobie – powtórzył cicho, zmysłowym głosem. – Kociaku.

\- W-więc… Mam koszulkę. I… bokserki.

   Harry westchnął. Przymknął oczy i opadł na poduszki.

\- Zdejmij je – rozkazał cicho.

\- J-ja… Nie…

\- Zdejmij je,  _Louis_. – Harry urwał na chwilę. – Wyobraź sobie moje palce wkradające się pod twoją koszulkę… To, jak powolnie bym ją z ciebie zdejmował…

   Z końca drugiej linii dobiegło ciche westchnięcie.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że chucham ciepłym oddechem na twoją w połowie twardą erekcję… Jak wbijam paznokcie w twoje biodra…

\- … och.

\- Czujesz dotyk moich dłoni na twoich udach? Czujesz mój język otaczający twoje stwardniałe sutki?

   Louis ponownie jęknął.

\- Wyobraź sobie, jak zahaczam palcami o gumkę twoich bokserek i powolnym ruchem zsuwam je w dół… i w dół… i w dół…

\- Tak…

\- Jesteś taki twardy,  _Louis._  Taki piękny… Wziąłbym cię do buzi,  _Louis._  Ssałbym i lizał, słuchając twoich jęków.  _Jęcz, Louis._

   I Louis jęknął przeciągle.

\- Cholera, Harry, przyjdź do mnie.

 

   Harry’emu nie trzeba było dłużej tego powtarzać. Był napalony i nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw. Podciągnął spodnie, które w czasie rozmowy zdążył rozpiąć i z niemałym problemem je zapiął. Niemal wypadł z pokoju, nie kłopocząc się z znalezieniem butów; po prostu chwycił kluczyki od samochodu i wybiegł z mieszkania, dobiegając do auta i wrzucając bieg.

   Po drodze złamał zapewne kilka przepisów, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi, tak jak i na to, że ludzie trąbią na niego i przeklinają. W rekordowym tempie dojechał do domu Louisa i wybiegł z auta, nie zawracając sobie nawet głowy tym, by zamknąć drzwi.

   Naparł na klamkę i z ulgą odkrył, że drzwi są otwarte. Zatrzymał się w korytarzu, rozglądając się niepewnie, nie wiedząc, gdzie ma się skierować. Domyślił się  jednak, że Tomlinson będzie w sypialni, więc pospiesznie wbiegł po schodach, z bijącym sercem i naprawdę wielkim problemem w spodniach.

   Drzwi do pokoju Louisa były zamknięte i kiedy Harry stanął przed nimi, dopadły go wątpliwości.

   Co on sobie myślał? Dlaczego w ogóle zadzwonił do Louisa? Dlaczego Louis _odpowiedział?_  Cholera – to on był napalonym gejem, nie Louis, więc dlaczego go zaprosił?

   Jego rozmyślania zostały gwałtownie przerwane przez opadającą klamkę i skrzydło uchylających się drzwi, przy których stał Louis, wyraźnie zarumieniony. Miał roztrzepane włosy i dzikie błyski w oczach. Był na boso, na sobie miał koszulkę założoną na lewą stronę, a na czerwonych bokserkach wyraźnie odznaczała się jego naprężona erekcja.

  - Już myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz – powiedział zachrypniętym głosem, uśmiechając się uroczo.

  - Dopadły mnie wątpliwości – przyznał, przeczesując palcami włosy.

  - Zaprosiłem cię – zauważył Louis.

  - Właśnie dlatego miałem wątpliwości. – Harry uśmiechnął się niepewnie. – Nie jesteś gejem.

  - Ale jestem w tobie zakochany, Harry. – Louis uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. – Chyba zapomniałem wspomnieć.

  - To zmienia postać rzeczy – odpowiedział po chwili otumanienia.

  - Owszem.

   Louis nie czekał dłużej. Wyciągnął ręce, przyciągając do siebie Harry’ego za szlufki spodni. Złączył ich usta w niezdarnym, niechlujnym pocałunku przerwanym jękami, gdy zderzyli się miednicami, wywołując tarcie.

   Harry odsunął się, łapczywie łapiąc oddech i obserwując strużkę śliny rozciągającą się między ich ustami. Pozwolił sobie obserwować twarz Louisa, zaczerwienioną z ekscytacji i pożądania. Widząc jego tęczówki – zazwyczaj jasne i błyszczące szczęściem, teraz ciemne i wydające się pozbawione dna, ponownie pochylił się nad chłopakiem, miażdżąc jego usta. Naparł na niego całym ciałem, zmuszając go do cofnięcia. Nie przerywając pocałunku zamknął drzwi mocnym kopnięciem i niemal  _jęknął_ , gdy Louis polizał jego wargę, następnie ją przygryzając.

   Poczuł na biodrach uścisk małych dłoni, które po chwili przesunęły się wyżej, podwijając rąbek koszulki i opuszkami palców pieszcząc odsłoniętą skórę  _palącym_  dotykiem. Nie chcąc pozostać biernym, zszedł pocałunkami na szyję Louisa, pieczętując każdy milimetr delikatnymi całusami. Z zadowoleniem polizał fragment skóry tuż za uchem chłopaka, gdzie pozostawił czerwone znamię, po czym odsunął się, niemal zrywając z niego koszulkę.

   Louis sapnął, gdy chłodne powietrze zetknęło się z jego rozgrzana skórą. Zamarł w zachwycie, patrząc jak Harry przeciąga przez głowę własny t-shirt, napinając mięśnie. Odrzucając na bok zbędny materiał, popchnął Louisa na stojące za nim łóżko, zmuszając go, by się położył, samemu siadając na jego udach. Pochylił się, liżąc podbrzusze i powoli przesuwając się w górę, zatrzymując się na dłużej przy sutkach, wywołując tym samym ciche pomruki zadowolenia. Louis zanurzył palce w losach Harry’ego, przyciągając go do namiętnego, niemal rozpaczliwego pocałunku. Obydwaj jęknęli głośno zduszonymi głosami, gdy Harry poruszył biodrami, ocierając się przyrodzeniem o boleśnie twardą erekcję Louisa.

   Starszy chłopak zacisnął palce na nadgarstkach Harry’ego, obracając ich. Przesunął ustami po żuchwie Stylesa, gorącym oddechem owiewając jego odsłoniętą szyję. Dłońmi badał fakturę jego klatki piersiowej, przesuwając palcami po nieznacznych krzywiznach mięśni, dochodząc do linii spodni. Louis powoli dotarł do guzika dżinsów, powodując, że Harry zadrżał z niecierpliwości. Chłopak odpiął spodnie i zsunął się z łóżka, spoglądając na zarumienioną twarz kochanka, który uniósł biodra, by pomóc mu zdjąć resztę rzeczy. Louis jednym ruchem pozbył się zarówno spodni, jak i czarnych bokserek Harry’ego. Tomlinson jęknął, widząc go nagiego – pięknego, lśniącego od potu, drżącego z podekscytowania, czekającego właśnie na niego. Przesunął dłońmi po udach chłopaka, docierając do pachwin; na ten dotyk Harry westchnął.

  - Jesteś cudowny, Hazz – powiedział Louis, odnajdując zielone tęczówki.

   Nieco niepewnie chwycił podstawę penisa Harry’ego, na co ten odrzucił głowę do tyłu, na poduszki, z głośnym jękiem. Poruszył w górę i w dół, słysząc coraz to głośniejsze westchnięcia, zachwycony faktem, że to on doprowadza go do takiego stanu. Ucałował podbrzusze i przejechał językiem po wystającej żyle, wywołując gardłowe warknięcie.

  - D-dość – stęknął, zaciskając palce na ramionach Louisa i ciągnąc go w górę.

   Pocałował go krótko i Louis nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy jego bokserki zostały zsunięte do kolan. Zrzucił je z nóg, ulegając Harry’emu i kładąc się na łóżku, speszony uważnym wzrokiem młodszego chłopaka.

  - Nie myliłem się – powiedział cicho, urywanym głosem. – Naprawdę jesteś piękny,  _Louis_.

   Nie czekając dłużej, pochylił się, biorąc go do ust. Louis krzyknął, zaskoczony i zachwycony zarazem. Usta Harry’ego przesuwały się po całej jego długości, w górę i w dół, mocno go otaczając. Język lizał i pieścił jego wilgotną główkę, a delikatne palce raz po raz zaciskały się na jądrach, powodując jeszcze większą dawkę przyjemności.

  - Och, och, Harry! – jęknął Louis, zaciskając dłonie na prześcieradle.

   Harry przesunął lekko zębami po jego penisie, biorąc go głęboko, uderzając o tylną ściankę gardła. Louis krzyknął, podrzucając biodrami.

  - Hazz! – zawołał, zanim doszedł głośno w ustach chłopaka.

  Jego uda wciąż drżały i dyszał ciężko, kiedy Harry położył się koło niego, oblizując prowokująco wargi. Uspokajająco pogładził go po brzuchu, obdarzając pocałunkami jego kark i plecy. Louis westchnął.

  -  _Chcę_  cię, Harry.

  - Jesteś pewien? – zapytał drżącym głosem.

   Louis przysunął się, składając na jego ustach słodki pocałunek. Harry nie potrzebował więcej zapewnień. Zaśmiał się cicho, gdy zobaczył jak Lou obraca się do niego tyłem, podpierając się rękoma o łóżko, wypinając się w jego stronę. Styles przejechał palcami po jego kręgosłupie, docierając do pośladków i masując je lekko, gdy nachylił się nad nim, szepcąc do ucha:

  - Chcę cię widzieć,  _kochanie_.

   Z łatwością ułożył pod sobą Tomlinsona, który obdarowywał pocałunkami jego szyję i tors, zginając nogi w kolanach. Widział, jak jego niebieskie oczy rozszerzyły się gwałtownie, gdy wyczuł jego palec tuż przy wejściu, więc Harry uśmiechnął się czule.

  - Rozluźnij się – szepnął, przygryzając płatek jego ucha, by go rozproszyć.

   Chłopak wsunął w Louisa palec, milimetr po milimetrze, czując jak ciasny on był. Gdy wyczuł, iż mięśnie starszego się rozluźniają, pocałował go w policzek, dodając drugi palec i nieznacznie je zginając, na co Louis jęknął.

  - O Boże… – westchnął, poruszając biodrami, jakby chciał więcej. – To cudowne… _Jeszcze!_

   Więc Harry poruszył palcami, krzyżując je i zginając, rozciągając Louisa, który niemal łkał, odrzucając głowę do tyłu i sapiąc głośno. Styles wycofał się, dotykając swojej boleśnie twardej erekcji i delikatnie wsunął się w chłopaka, który krzyknął głośno, nie spodziewając się tego.

  - Ci… spokojnie, Lou… – szepnął, przesuwając uspokajająco dłonie po jego bokach.

   Odczekał chwilę w bezruchu, dopóki Louis nie skinął głową. Dopiero wtedy ponownie się poruszył, wchodząc w niego i powoli się wysuwając, chcąc sprawić mu jak najwięcej przyjemności.

  - Szybciej, Harry – jęknął Louis, przygryzając wargę.

   Harry przyspieszył ruchy bioder, wbijając się w niego szybko i energicznie, dobijając do końca, aż po mieszkaniu roznosił się cichy plask uderzanych o pośladki jąder. Louis wił się pod nim, zaciskając dłonie na oparciu łóżka, a ich jęki mieszały się ze sobą. Harry owinął palce dookoła rosnącej erekcji chłopaka, poruszając dłonią w górę i w dół, w rytm bioder, dając mu podwójną przyjemność i Louis już teraz nie jęczał, tylko  _wykrzykiwał_  imię Stylesa. Otworzył szeroko oczy, słysząc głośnie sapnięcie Harry’ego i czując ciepło rozlewające się w jego wnętrzu, gdy chłopak wykonał kilka ostatnich pchnięć, dochodząc. Nie potrzebował niczego więcej – widok rozpalonego kochanka z zamglonymi oczami, rumieńcami rozlanymi po całej twarzy i opuchniętymi wargami sprawił, że Louis doszedł po raz drugi tego dnia, z imieniem Harry’ego na ustach.

   Młodszy opadł na niego, opierając swoje czoło o jego i w milczeniu wpatrując się w niebieskie tęczówki.

  - Mogłeś powiedzieć wcześniej, Louis – mruknął z wyrzutem, po czym złożył na jego ustach czuły pocałunek, czując się naprawdę sennym.


End file.
